JoeyMaiLove
by unlit-match
Summary: The side story of how Joey and Mai confess their love for each other


"Hey! Joey! Wait up!" Joey Wheeler turned around at the sound of his friend's voice. "Hey Yug, what's up?" Yugi was still running up to Joey." You forgot your math homework. Mr. Lancy is already mad at you for not doing last nights homework, and the homework from the night before." Yugi handed Joey the worksheet. "I never was really good at calculus. Maybe Tea can help me." "Maybe, but you shouldn't be asking for help all the time, it's not good for your schooling." Joey started to walk away. "Whatever...Hey I'll catch ya later Yug." "Alright. Bye" said Yugi as he watches Joey turn the corner.  
  
When Joey got home 6 minutes later, he pressed the answering machine button to check his messages. "You have three new messages" said the machine.*BEEP* "Hey Joey" Tea's voice said from the machine, "Just callin' to see if you wanted to hang out at the mall with me after school. Well I guess you're not home right now, so maybe tomorrow? Well later." *BEEP* "Hi Joey" Joey instantly recognized the voice as his little sister Serenity. "It's Me, I just wanted to know if you can finish teaching me how to duel, since you did so well in the Battle City tournament and how you got us out of that virtual reality place...well that's all I guess. Ok love you Joey Bye." *BEEP* "Hello Joey." Joey was shocked at who it was leaving him a message "I want to talk to you at around 4:30. Maybe at my place? Oh and bring your duel disk and deck, ok? Well, gotta run tiger, bye." *BEEP* *BEEP* Joey stared blankly at the machine was she really calling him or was the machine broken. He quickly glanced at his watch. 4:25. He jumped and sprinted down the hallway to his room and grabbed his deck and duel disk. As he ran out the door, nearly tripping on his doormat, he slipped his disk on and popped his deck into the slot. "Why would she call me?" he asked himself as he turned a corner sprinting down the street. "Why would Mai Valentine call me? Does she want a rematch? I guess I'll just have to see."  
  
Mai was sitting on her couch watching her favorite TV show, "True Love Sitcom". "NO! Don't give up hope!! You love him and he loves you!! You can't let that change your life!!" she yelled to the TV. As she was getting even madder at the show she heard a knock on the door. She picked up the remote control and flicked off the TV. "I'm coming" she called as another impatient knock came from the door. She walked up to the door and asked "Who is it?". She heard Joey Wheeler's impatient voice answer, "It's me Joey now let me in." She opened the door and hugged him as he walked in. He stared at her blankly. "Uh...You ok Mai?" She quickly let go and straightened herself up. "Yeah of course...N-never better". Then she put on the Cheesiest smile as she looked down at his duel disk on his arm. "So uh.....lets go to the park and have a little duel. Shall we?" Joey nodded as they both walked down to the park together.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" Joey said to Mai. "What, I didn't do anything." Mai said trying to sound innocent. "That's the third time you've tried to hold my hand!" Suddenly Mai's face went red. "I did no such thing Joseph Wheeler!" Joey sighed "Whatever just don't do it again....". They made it to the park and then Mai and Joey took position and their duel disks retracted. "Hey uh, Mai? This isn't gonna be a duel where we like duel for something like rare cards or something right?" "Oh we'll be wagering something alright, but not cards. Loser gives the winner a kiss." "WHAT! NO WAY!!" "It's either that or no duel..." said Mai rather calmly. "Joey mumbled "Fine! We'll duel on your terms..." "You can go first Joey". Joey draws a card "first I'll summon Axe Raider! Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Mai draws a card "Then I'll summon Harpie Lady, in attack mode and destroy your Axe Raider." Joey: 3900 LP Mai: 4000 LP. "Then I'll activate Mountain which gives my Harpie a field power bonus. Your move." Joey draws a card"I'll activate monster reborn and bring my Axe Raider back, and summon Rocket Warrior, then I'll use Raigeki Break!" "What's that so?" asked Mai "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field. And I think we both know who I'm going to destroy!" "NO!" cried Mai rather dramatically. "Next I'll use Dian Keto, the cure master to power up my life points by 1000 points. Now both my monsters will attack your life points directly! Sorry Mai!" Joey: 4900 LP Mai: 800 LP.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Mai draws a card. "I'll play one card face down and one monster in defense mode. That's it for my turn and this duel..." Joey draws a card "Any last words Mai?" He saw a tear trickle down her cheek and she said, "Yes as a matter of fact I do...I just want to let you know that...I-I Love you Joseph Wheeler!" Joey looked at her surprised. Then he walked up to her and smiled. "I love you too Mai." Now it was Mai's turn to be surprised. Then all of a sudden Mai was in his arms hugging him tightly. "I heard rumors, but I thought they were just made up...I love you with all my heart Joey...." Joey lifted her chin up and brought his face closer to hers. Then, they briefly kissed and left the park.  
  
Shortly after Mai and Joey left, branches from a tree started rustling. "WHOA! Careful! Don't Fall!" and Triston and Yugi fell out of the tree. "Nice job Triston!" said Yugi. "Shut up shrimp!" Triston called back. "That was a good duel. Joey had her beat" Triston said. "Don't you get it yet! It wasn't about the duel. She set Joey up!" Triston looked shocked. "She did?" Yugi sighed rather loudly and walked away. As Yugi was going home he saw a duel monsters card on the ground. He picked it up and read it "Shining Angel? What king of card is this? I've never seen this one before. Hmm..." He continued to walk home. When he got home he called Joey and he wasn't home, then he called Mai, but she wasn't home either. "Where could they be?"  
  
"This dinner is great Mai. Thanks for cooking it." Joey said as he finished his last spoonful of Hamburger Helper. "Well since we've decided to move in together I'd better learn to make food for you" she said as she finished her food also. "Let's watch some TV." "Ok. How 'bout hmm.... Hun what do you wanna watch?" "Anything's fine" he responded. "Ok how about this one?" she held up the DVD of Resident Evil. "Sure" said Joey. And they watched Resident Evil that night and fell asleep on the couch together.....  
  
The End  
  
Afterwards, 2 years later Joey and Mai got married and had a daughter named Jennifer. They taught her how to duel and everything. Then when Jennifer was 15, Joey was hit by a car and died on impact at age 36. Mai was left alone to raise Jennifer. Then Jen Got into a fight with Mai and didn't want to talk to her anymore. Mai was then diagnosed with cancer and died at age 38. Now, at age 28 Jennifer is the top duelist and an archeologist in search of 7 mystical items called" Millennium Items".....Little did she know her own god-father Yugi Mouto possessed one.... 


End file.
